Date Night For Two
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: For 'LoveableHothead' Esme think that her relationship with her and Raph can be taken to the next level. Raph has think to about this but then started to do something no mutant did before. (Rated M For Heavy Sexual Theme And Cussing.)


**A/N: This Is For 'LoveableHothead' (From deviantART) This is in between the story 'Second Chance' and 'Welcome Home'. (Written By: Mikichan17, also from deviantART.) Enjoy! =D**

**Eseme Belongs To © 'LoveableHothead'**

**Katomi & Kanami Belongs To © 'Mikichan17'**

**TMNT Belongs To © Mirage Studios**

**Warning: This contains heavy sexual themes and language. **

* * *

><p><strong>Date Night For Two.<strong>

One year, one year that Esme and Raph has been a couple. One year that they have been together doing nothing but kissing, cuddling and well…going on dates.

But this month is different, this month Esme has been thinking…should they take this relationship to the next level? That has been in her mind this past few weeks and it bugs her a lot.

Esme was walking around the lair looking for something to do. The guys and the girls, Katomi and Kanami were busy patrolling the city and April was…well…somewhere and. She can't hang with Master Splinter because he was too busy mediating in the dojo.

Esme sigh, deciding to watch some T.V and wait till the others come back from patrolling. After two hours or so the guys and girls came in all looking tired. "Hey guys." Esme said with a smile. She turns off the T.V. and walk over to them. "You guys look tired…" She then looks at the cuts and bruises o their body. "And busted."

They all roll their eyes and walks pass her, except for Raph. "We got beat by the Kraang…again." Explain Leo as he went over to Donnie to get patch up. "Those bastards can't leave us alone can they?" Raph sigh.

Esme shook her head but said nothing. After Donnie has treated everyone, they all headed to bed except for Esme and Raph. Once they got to their room Raph lay on the bed along with Esme who sat next to him. "Raph…." Raph look up at his girlfriend and smile. "Sup?"

"Do you think….do you think we should take this relationship a little further?" Raph sat up and look at Esme with concern. "What do you mean?"

"_God this is so embarrassing!" _She thought. "Um…you know…I think we should take this to the next level…you know…have sex…"

Raph eyes widen when she said that, he then started to blush and look down at the floor. "I…um….I don't know….should we?" Esme sighs; this is going to be tough. "Yes…I mean, we've been together for a year now and well….I think it's time that we should….have sex you know."

Raph, who was still blushing, rub the back of his head and sigh. "I….I'll have to think about that one." Esme nodded in understand, realize that Raph will have to think about this.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Night)<strong>

It was around 11:00am and everyone was in the lair watching a movie called._ 'Godzilla'. _After the movie ended everyone went off to their rooms. Raph and Esme also went to their room but kept silence to each other.

Once they got in and Raph lock the door behind them and sat on the bed with Esme. "So….did you think about it?"

It was again silence for a few seconds until Raph spoke up. "Yes and…." He blush at what he's about to say. "I think we should…d-do it." Esme blush as well, not knowing what to do now. "So…what now?"

Before Esme could react, Raph stood up and went and took off his gear, along with his red mask. "Raph…?" Esme start but stop when Raph went and took off his shell, showing off his six packs and his….member. _"Fuck, he looks even sexier without his shell!"_ She thought.

Esme blush like mad when she saw his member hanging out. Raph then turns to look at his girlfriend. "Well?" Esme quickly snapped back into reality and gulp. She then stood up and took off her gear and pink mask, along with her shell which she has trouble taking it off because on how nervous she is on what they are about to do.

Raph watch in amaze as he looks at his girlfriend feminine figure. His nose then started to start bleeding when he saw his girlfriend tits giggling up and down as she moves around the bed.

Raph then snapped back and went over to the bed where Esme is laying. He then got on top of her and looks down at her now naked body, blushing.

"Are you sure about this?" Esme snorted. "Hey, you were the one who said we should." It was Raph's turn to snort. "Yeah but it was your idea." Esme blush again but snort. Silence took over once as Raph lean over and kiss her on the lips.

Esme kiss him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss deepens as two started to tongue wrestle with each other. After a few seconds of tongue wrestle, Raph move down to her neck and starts licking on it causing Esme to moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmm ~" Esme moan as Raph now started to suck on her green flesh, leaving her a hicky. After that, he went to where her breast was. He looks up at his girlfriend for approval. She nodded which made Raph look back down at her breast and start grabbing the right one with his hand and started playing with her nipples.

"Ahhh…." Esme groan in pleasure, causing Raph to then start sucking on them making Esme to moan even louder. "Oh God, that's feels good…"

Raph then stop and went for the other breast, sucking with much force now and with ease. Esme groan a little bit louder, gripping onto the white sheets. After seems like three minutes, Raph stop sucking on her nipples and headed down to where her 'now' wet love button is and bent down.

He then presses his tongue against it and started to lick it and pulling it in and out of her love button.

"R-Raph…" Esme kept her grip on the white sheets as Raph started to lick it faster. "I'm….I'm gonna cum!" Just like that, Esme spill her seed all over the sheets along with her thighs and Raph's face.

Raph licks his lips and went over to Esme lips and kiss it. This is the opportunity for Esme to take control. She put her hand on Raph's chest and pushes him off while flipping him over making her to be on top of him. Raph blush at this but didn't argue. Esme then walk over to where Raph's 'Huge' member is and took hold of it, causing Raph to grunt.

Esme then use her hand to roughly go up and on his member, while bending over and licks the tip of it. Raph grunt his teeth's, closing his eyes shut and pulling his head back. Esme continue to do this until she took the whole thing into her mouth and starts sucking on it, hard.

"Ah Fuck!" Raph swear he was going to explode if she continues to do this. He took hold of the sheets and groan as Esme suck his member a little faster, going up and down and sucking on it hard.

"Ahhh…E-Esme, I'm cumming!" In matter of seconds he cummed into her mouth and Esme swallowing his juices and licking her lips. Raph then grab Esme and flip her over causing him to be on top of her. He then moves his fingers to where Esme entrance is and starts to trust inside her with them.

"Mmmm, that feels so goooood." Esme moan and groan with pleasure, gripping onto the white sheets. Raph continue to do this, wiggling his fingers inside her, until Esme started to scream in pleasure and cum all over his fingers.

Raph then pull out his fingers and went over to Esme and kiss her lips lightly. "You ready for this?" Esme nodded. "Always."

Raph kiss her one more time before going over to her love button. Once he got there he pulls out his member and starts to gently push it into Esme entrance. Esme grunt in pain as her insides of her entrance started to bleed. Raph stop and over to his girlfriend with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay, what me to stop?" Esme shook her head and grunt. "N-no, I'm fine, keep going." Raph nodded and kept pushing further into her entrance. After that he stop and took a deep breath, he then starts to pull his member out and back in again.

Esme started to moan in pleasure as Raph keeps trusting in her. "F-faster…" Raph did as he was told; he began to trust a little faster than before. "Ah shit…" Raph grunts, going faster and deeper.

"Ahhh….Esme!" He started to trust even faster causing Esme to scream in pleasure. "Ahhhh….R-Raph, d-don't s-stop!" Esme cried out. Like hell he's stopping. He kept going, keeping up the pace, trusting in her, faster, deeper and harder.

"Ah FUCK!" Esme scream in pleasure, gripping onto the white sheets.

Raph kept going at it, while pushing her nice long black hair and looking into her icy blue eyes. "Ugh, Esme…." Raph bend over and started to tongue wrestle with her again.

They did this for amount of twenty minutes, before Raph broke the kiss and grunt his teeth. "Esme, I think I'm gonna cum!" Hell, he wasn't joking, Esme was going close to cum as well. "M-me t-too! D-don't s-stop!"

He trust her even faster and deeper, dtimulating her g-spot. "Ughhhh! I'm gonna cum!" Raph cried out as he trust her one last time before spilling his seed inside her. "Ugh, Raph…I'm cuming!"

Esme cum as well as both orgasm clash together and spill all over the sheet and bed. Raph cum long and hard, he waited for a couple of five minutes before pulling out and collapsing next to his girlfriend who was breathing heavily.

"Man that was a good fuck." Raph said as he pull his girlfriend into a cuddle and close his eyes. "Yeah…" Esme nodded in argument and cuddle close to Raph, putting her head under his chin.

"Raph…" Raph re-open his eyes and look down at his girlfriend. "Hmmm?" Esme smile and look up at her boyfriend. "I love you…" Raph smile and kiss Esme on the forehead. "I love you too babe."

After that they both cover themselves with the blanket and fall asleep with each other in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like it! =D Tell me what you think and what you think I need to improve. <strong>

**Please Read And Review. **


End file.
